dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sickle of Sorrow
& & |class=Energy Blade Ki alteration |similar='Bad Lancer Sword of Hope Dimension Sword Divine Lasso Spirit Sword Energy Blade Demon Scythe' }} is an anime-only Energy Blade technique. It is the most powerful variant of the Violent Fierce God Slicer used by Goku Black in his Super Saiyan Rosé form. He achieved this by using his anger, creating a new blade entirely. Overview The Sickle of Sorrow is a whitish-magenta energy scythe, shrouded in Black's own aura and furthermore augmented in power. Black is only ever seen wielding it in his right hand. Goku Black states that his "divine rage" is what gave the Sickle of Sorrow form and continues to fuel its strength. Though its large size makes its attacks relatively slow, the giant slashes it launches are capable of tearing through spacetime itself and creating dimensional rifts. While wielding the Sickle of Sorrow, Black proclaims that his anger makes him the "strongest". Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as part of the Super Pack 4 DLC, the Supervillain empowered Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black uses his Time Ring in conjunction with his Weird Scythe (Elder Kai's nickname for the Sickle of Sorrow) and creates a large tear in the fabric of timespace which creates a rift in time that allows Turles, Lord Slug, Meta-Cooler, Broly, and Super Janemba to appear in Age 796 to take revenge on Goku and the Future Warrior for their past defeats. Elder Kai notes that abusing Time Rings to open holes in timespace like that is extremely reckless and connecting so many timelines is dangerous as there is no telling what or whom might come though it. Ironically the rift created by Black ends up being Grotesque Zamasu's undoing when Future Trunks' pleas are heard through different timelines and eras, causing everyone to share their energy to help to Zamasu. After the battle, Elder Kai notes the ironic role the rift played in Grotesque Zamasu's defeat and Chronoa surmises everyone who helped Future Trunks sensed his desire to protect the integrity of the future. In Dokkan Battle, Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) wields the Sickle of Sorrow as his Active Skill where similar to Super Saiyan Goku, will cause Black to enter into his Rage Mode for 1 turn where he becomes invulnerable to enemy attacks. Sickle of Sorrow was named in Dragon Ball FighterZ as part of Goku Black's Level 3 Super Special Attack as part of the rush technique. Trivia *The scythe is a reference to the weapon with exactly the same name held by , also known as the Grim Reaper, following the use of divine culture as ideas for the gods. ** is also depicted as wielding a scythe which also ties in with Goku Black who wields a Time Ring and can use it in conjunction with his Sickle of Sorrow in Xenoverse 2. Gallery Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques Category:Weapons